Shattered Mirror
by xTheForgottenx
Summary: This is a POV of Yui right after the "incident", you get the point. ^_~ Semi-angst. Oh, and please don't forget to review. One more thing. . . SPOILERS!!! Read at your own risk. He he.


Author's Notes: Hiya everybody. ^_^ It's been quite a while since I was able to write another fic. No writer's block, just to say. Well, it's kinda weird, now that I noticed I wrote about my not so favorite character (in the Anime Series only, coz she's cool in the OVA) Yup, you guessed it. It's none other than the Maiden of Seiryuu, Yui Hongo. This story is about a POV of Yui right after she found out the "truth". Well, it just kinda pop out of my mind. Before I forget, here's the disclaimer:

_"I do not own any characters in this story. I repeat. . . I do not own any characters in this story. They belong to You-Know-Who." (and that's not Voldemort)  _*sweatdrops *

Sorceress: Now, I give the floor to the narrator. Huh? *looks around * Yui… Yui…? Hey, where's Yui? *goes out of the room * *sees Yui staring at the script * 

Yui: Do I have to say this?

Sorceress: Whatever. -_- *goes to get some coffee * (erase that) I mean juice. *sweatdrops *

Yui: Fine. -_-

SHATTERED MIRROR 

            I stood in my room thinking about the painful truth - the truth that I feared for the last three months. I didn't even want to believe it. No, I didn't until that time I saw them in that room. I saw and heard everything. I never thought that she actually came back just for him. I trusted her. I believed and waited for three long months. Every night, I couldn't sleep well because of the doubts that I have inside. Doubts that she might not come back and help me.

            I always denied what he said. He always told me that she wouldn't come back. Never. But I still waited and waited. I even tried to kill myself but I couldn't. I was afraid at that time. There was always fear in me when I'm alone. I tried my best to stay strong and yet the next thing I knew, tears appeared. Those weren't tears of joy no anger, of course. Sadness and fear were my only companions then.

            It was yesterday that I saw her once again finally. I knew that she would come back for me. I was surprised at seeing her. I wasn't even able to move. She ran to me and we hugged each other tightly. At that time, she had forgotten about her bag that she dropped on the floor. The general then saw and got the "Shi Jin Ten Sho" of the Suzaku. We both ran and escaped. Then we hid in a room and later "he" came in.

            I decided to go back to Konan with her. But there was still a problem. The scroll was still with Nakago. I volunteered to get it back for I knew the general would never attack nor hinder me. I went to Nakago and got the scroll back. Before I could turn around, he held my wrist and told me not to trust her anymore. I struggled and he let go of my hand. I went back to them and when I reached the room, it was then that I found out everything that I believed in was just a lie. And everything Nakago told me was the painful truth. How could I be so stupid at that time?

            Now, I stared at the mirror and yet I couldn't see my true self. Just like a shattered mirror in which you can't see your own reflection. It was she. It was she who has broken it. First, she made me believe her. And now, I am the loser for I was betrayed. She toyed with me. In the bitter end, I suffered.

            I can't take anymore of this! Why? Why? Why does she always have the glory while I am the one who's having a miserable life? What if. . . What if it even gets worse? No. This has to end. I have finally decided on what to do. I won't make the same mistake I did.

            From now on, we'll take the paths we chose. Our friendship has ended and so are the promises we made. We will fight to see who is the better one of us. I will fight you Miaka, the maiden of Suzaku, not as the usual girl you used to know but instead as the maiden of Seiryuu. I'll make you regret everything. I will make you suffer just like what happened to me. I'll take Tamahome away from you. You shall see Miaka.

Author's Notes: So, how was that? Was it ok? Please review my fic. ^.^ Thanks. Oh, and, I think my grammar finally got better. ^^ Till next time, ja ne, minna. ^_~


End file.
